Silence is Not always a Virtue
by Demon Vegeta 669
Summary: Vincent is not his usual self, and it is worrying the others as they try to figure out; Who, what, where, when, why, and how ...
1. Through Vincent's eyes

Disclaimer: With regret I disclaim owning the Biker Mice but I can wish... I've re-submitted it as 'Morning' made a good point about paragraphs when reviewing, however it did have paragraphs but whenever I upload the document they don't seem to register, and only two or three work. But I have tried double tabbing it so hopefully that will work. Thank you. (and 'Red-Star').  
  
Hello, welcome. I have a tale for you to hear; one of friendship, trust and love, and hopefully from it you will learn that bottling up ones feelings can cause more upset than need be. My story begins in Chicago, in a lone garage, one sunny, and bright morning... The Martian sat glassy eyed watching the water pour out of the tap. Though his attention was else where. The day before his grey furred brother had been sorely reminded of his past by that over-ripen, over ugly, excuse for life. Lawrence Limburger. Of course after they'd blown up his tower Modo had let it get to him to the point where he was holding back both anger and a tear. This had happened several times since they had crashed on Earth to both Modo and Throttle, though Modo being that bit more sensitive made it harder for the younger, white furred brother, to cheer him up. He never let it get to him, joking around, winding them up. The only care he had in the world seemed to be where the next batch of fun was to be found. Now these bouts of depression weren't a regular thing, they were few and far between, and something specific had to trigger them off, except for this one day. A day that should be seen through their eyes, as that way my friend you may get a better feel for the story about to unfold...  
  
Vincent:  
  
I don't know how long I'd been daydreaming, but it was long enough for me to feel water against my feet. The bath had over flown which meant I had to clean it up. Now normally I hate cleaning, housework and stuff like that, and not being mean but women are just better at that than us guys, as I just demonstrated. I just didn't feel like doing it, I just didn't feel like doing anything at all. My mind didn't want to even think of something fun or out right dangerous to do. My heart wasn't in it today, my heart just felt like a lump of rock. My mind was however continually going back to what Modo had said the day before, "Your right bro, I shouldn't let it get me down" He'd said "You never let anything effect you, its as if your heart was made of Plutarkian steel, you've no cares in the world, and you of most have had the hardest life. I wouldn't of been able to take it as you have." That's when Throttle agreed with him, punching me in the arm, laughing. At the time I just forgot, taking it in my stride reminding them who's the best. But that night it came back to me, and for once I did take time out to think about it. Normally I just ignore things, I mean if you can't knock it down, just ignore it or it'll knock you down. As my father taught me. That's when I started thinking: As kids me and Modo were neighbours and Throttle live directly opposite down our little street. Our mothers were the best of friends and so were we, and still are. Modo and my father had served along side the Saturians, in the war against the Neptostans when they were young. Throttle's dad at the time was too young. The Neptostans where an army of women and it was those women who'd sent my father on the wrong track in his head. He watched them kill quite a few of his comrades and anything with a feminine shape tended to remind him of that. Well, years later Modo dad meets his mum and got married and had 5 kids, and during this my father meets my mother, and fell in love. I mean its not like he didn't love her because he did and Ma knew that. He was protective of her, its just if she did something wrong, he'd get it in his head it wasn't her, that she was some sort of Neptostan in disguise or something, and knock her about. But only cause he thought Ma was to perfect for that and as soon as he realised, he was always so sorry, and would try and make it up to her. Mother would have left him as they married late after I was born, and she always reassured me that he couldn't help it. Well one day I was with my bros playing Throttles new game, I can't remember what it was, just Ma walking in with this haunted look on her face covered in blood, and she dropped the shell hammer that she used to break the tough shells of a gratus. (Martian insects). I don't really remember much else as it was all a sort of blur. There was this law enforcer taking my Mother away, and an ambulance by our house. I stayed the night with Modo and his 4 sisters. Around that time I thought girls were gross, can you imagine? I was later given to the nice couple down the road who we always did odd jobs for, like wash their bikes and rake their lawn. They couldn't have children of their own and where glad to take me in. My father wasn't seen again, I got to visit him in hospital but then news came that he'd just vanished. Then the Plutarkians came...  
It was thinking about this all night that I didn't get much sleep tossing and turning, I couldn't get comfortable. Maybe that's why I feel so out of it. Charlie was screaming something at me but I just couldn't focus on what she was saying, probably cause I just realised I m strolling round in my boxers. I never did get my bath. I ran my fingers through my hair feeling the lining of my mask, and can't help but sigh. I grabbed the nearest of clothing to me; a pair of baggy jeans and a red T-shirt. Not my usual attire but I just can't be fussed with it today. I have to get through a ball game yet. Maybe I'd feel better after a good night sleep and a cold bath... 


	2. Modo's view of it all

Hello, welcome. I have a tale for you to hear; one of friendship, trust and love, and hopefully from it you will learn that bottling up ones feelings can cause more upset than need be. My story begins in Chicago, in a lone garage, one sunny, and bright morning... The Martian sat glassy eyed watching the water pour out of the tap. Though his attention was else where. The day before his grey furred brother had been sorely reminded of his past by that over-ripen, over ugly, excuse for life. Lawrence Limburger. Of course after they'd blown up his tower Modo had let it get to him to the point where he was holding back both anger and a tear. This had happened several times since they had crashed on Earth to both Modo and Throttle, though Modo being that bit more sensitive made it harder for the younger, white furred brother, to cheer him up. He never let it get to him, joking around, winding them up. The only care he had in the world seemed to be where the next batch of fun was to be found. Now these bouts of depression weren't a regular thing, they were few and far between, and something specific had to trigger them off, except for this one day. A day that should be seen through their eyes, as that way my friend you may get a better feel for the story about to unfold...  
  
Modo:  
  
Well I thought I was down the day before, but not until I saw my furry little bro fall into a chair at the breakfast table and eat slower that snail. I mean I thought it odd that when Charlie had a go about him flooding the bathroom, he seem to be in a sort of... sleep walk. Yet I put that down to him not being awake yet, I mean he may have the energy of that bunny on the Tube but even his batteries have to run out some time. Yesterday was a stressful day for all of us. As my grey furred mama always said, "Even those that always smile have to give their facial muscles a rest now and then" . But it was at the table I noticed what he was wearing a T-shirt! It covers his so called "Muscley and manly body" and that is something he always likes to show off, as often as he can, and Mars, do I know it! Then it sunk in that he wasn't talking about himself, at all. He always talks about just himself, yet there was silence. I couldn't help but look at Throttle to see if he'd noticed it too, and, sure enough he was starring at our little buddy with a raised eyebrow. Thankfully Throttle broke the silence. "Hey Vincent. What's on your mind?" "Except for yourself of course" I added dragging him off his chair into a head lock in which I rubbed his head with my knuckles, grinning. I hoped this would bring him out of whatever it was that was bugging him. He started to struggle roughly, in the end shoving me of him ,claiming that nothing was wrong and walking off, I was left standing in a stance ready for a fight, I didn't feel like smiling anymore. Throttle raised his hand in front of me as if he'd knew that I was to go after him. "Leave him" "But Throt..." "Give him space" I knew he was right, but when your bros' like that you can help but worry, especially when that bro was Vinnie. He never acted like this, never, nothing ever got him down. I thought Maybe he was feeling under the weather, or something. Charlie was still sitting at the table, she'd been watching the whole thing and made a very good point "Maybe the ball game will make us feel better, I mean, it's a chance for Vinnie to have an adrenaline rush." She then crossed her arms. "You know how you boys get. I don't think we've finished a game yet. There's always a rough and tumble and its always down to Mr macho over there" she said with a gentle smile. That smile like mine didn't last as Throttle came in with a point that I couldn't say was good or bad "Yeah but he already got his opportunity for a rough and tumble with Modo a minute ago but just walked away." Now his face started to look concerned "I mean Vinnie never just walks away from an opportunity to win, especially in a fight. Something is definitely wrong." He was right again, I was even ready for that fight and that was out of habit, not that our little wrestling sessions were serious but still this wasn't like Vinnie at all. Like my grey furred mama always used to say "if you bottle it up it will just explode and leave a big mess to clean up." And I didn't like the look of this mess at all. Hopefully he'd let us in on it when his ready I mean were his bros and we fight our battles together right?... 


	3. Looking from Behind Throttle's shades

Hello, welcome. I have a tale for you to hear; one of friendship, trust and love, and hopefully from it you will learn that bottling up ones feelings can cause more upset than need be. My story begins in Chicago, in a lone garage, one sunny, and bright morning... The Martian sat glassy eyed watching the water pour out of the tap. Though his attention was else where. The day before his grey furred brother had been sorely reminded of his past by that over-ripen, over ugly, excuse for life. Lawrence Limburger. Of course after they'd blown up his tower Modo had let it get to him to the point where he was holding back both anger and a tear. This had happened several times since they had crashed on Earth to both Modo and Throttle, though Modo being that bit more sensitive made it harder for the younger, white furred brother, to cheer him up. He never let it get to him, joking around, winding them up. The only care he had in the world seemed to be where the next batch of fun was to be found. Now these bouts of depression weren't a regular thing, they were few and far between, and something specific had to trigger them off, except for this one day. A day that should be seen through their eyes, as that way my friend you may get a better feel for the story about to unfold...  
  
Throttle:  
  
Something was definitely wrong. Vincent didn't act like this ever not since we were kids and he 'lost' both his parents, even then he shared it with us when we asked. I can also see that its bothering Modo, just as much as it is me.  
I went over the day before several times in my mind - when Limburger had taken Carbine, Rimfire and Charlie hostage. But then Vincent seemed his usual angry, adrenaline filled and crazy self, all because Charlie was in danger. He hasn't fallen for a girl like that since Harley though he has flirted with. Even then he was bummed when he lost her, but then we knew why and could help. He didn't have a chance with losing his face, and we were their supporting him, and soon after he was back to his bragging self. Maybe it had brought it all back up again. Still it didn't add up, why get all melancholy now. The only time yesterday he wasn't his usual hyperactive self, was at what Modo had said : "Your right bro, I shouldn't let it get me down" He'd said "You never let anything effect you, its as if your heart was made of Plutarkian steel, you've no cares in the world, and you of most have had the hardest life. I wouldn't have been able to take it as you have." Yet all Vinnie did was look a little taken back, and only briefly. I put it down to the word Plutarkian. Well asking him didn't work but I had hoped the ball game would. No dice. He was bowling the ball half heartedly in a competition. A competition and Vincent wasn't even trying! I couldn't help but get more concerned by the minute. Modo and I continually exchanged worried looks. So I decided to swap with him. I threw the ball and it hit him square in the head and he just fell. It all happened in slow motion. Modo was there before me, Charlie not far behind and she looked both guilty and insistent. "What is wrong with you?" she exclaimed as she lifted his head onto her lap. It had hit the edge of his mask, which in turn had cut into his furred flesh, and blood was beginning to show itself from under the rim. He looked dazed until Charlie fingers touched the piece of metal that hid what Karbunkle had done, he moved quickly even for him, pushing her hand away. That's when it all fell into place. All these years he'd just hid whatever pain had come his way and that's a lot to hide. His father and mother, his heart brake over Harley, his face and maybe even Charlie. I watched the way he just glanced at her afterwards, it was one of pain. His staring at the ground, letting the blood dribble down his face, I don't think he what to do. Even worse, I m not too sure what to do myself, he's always been there for us, in his strange way of just acting a fool, but it worked, and it meant something. I had to do something. So I began thinking of what, as I m afraid I don't have a manoeuvre for this situation. It meant I'd have to remember the past to look for the answer... 


	4. Charlie's intuition from her side of thi...

Hello, welcome. I have a tale for you to hear; one of friendship, trust and love, and hopefully from it you will learn that bottling up ones feelings can cause more upset than need be. My story begins in Chicago, in a lone garage, one sunny, and bright morning... The Martian sat glassy eyed watching the water pour out of the tap. Though his attention was else where. The day before his grey furred brother had been sorely reminded of his past by that over-ripen, over ugly, excuse for life. Lawrence Limburger. Of course after they'd blown up his tower Modo had let it get to him to the point where he was holding back both anger and a tear. This had happened several times since they had crashed on Earth to both Modo and Throttle, though Modo being that bit more sensitive made it harder for the younger, white furred brother, to cheer him up. He never let it get to him, joking around, winding them up. The only care he had in the world seemed to be where the next batch of fun was to be found. Now these bouts of depression weren't a regular thing, they were few and far between, and something specific had to trigger them off, except for this one day. A day that should be seen through their eyes, as that way my friend you may get a better feel for the story about to unfold...  
  
Charlie:  
  
I was the hostage to lure him into a trap. Me, I stupidly questioned it, but I knew the answer. Well I hoped I knew the answer. Both Modo and Throttle had their loved ones to lure them, so I assumed he did me. Whenever he shows any signs of even fancying me I take him down with some sort of a comment, or by flirtling with one of the other big lugs, just like yesterday after realising this, my automatic reaction was to flirt with Modo, or at gave him all my attention. I like to put it down to that I m trying to take down his ego or at least take it down a notch. If I m truthful its because I m defending myself from being hurt. I always have done when boys liked me and I liked them, I do it without thinking, not that many did as I was too much of a tom boy. When he put his life at risk and broke his arm, I blew him a kiss so as to embarrass him, because I know that Modo and Throttle would wind him up about it. But when I m on his bike behind him, I put my arms round him with out thinking, when he asked if Dahlia had a sister I automatically hit him. It's cause fancy him and know it but can't you admit it as I m in someways, scared and to proud too. This morning I ignored him as he flooded the bathroom, and all he'd done was throw a towel on top of it and then I assumed he was ignoring me when I had a go at him for it. But thinking about it he was just, standing there, and when I finished he wandered like a lost kid into his room. I only noticed when Throttle asked him what was wrong. That's when I too noticed his funny behaviour, funny even for Vinnie. Normally he loves to bathe as it means adoring himself but not today, I should have known then and also when he didn't try charming me back into a better mood to forgive him, I just didn't see it. I was too busy trying to be angry with him, trying to be tough.  
Then at the ball game, I just assumed he would pick up as I believed he was just tired, but to tired to join in fun? To tired not to come up with lame excuses, as to why he was losing? It just wasn't right. Maybe I didn't want to see it. Up till now I have just been putting it off, that Vincent isn't always buzzing, full of excitement and fun as I'd always seen him, brave and tough not letting anything get in his way. Were not all perfect. Hence why I m constantly think ego when I look at him, other than love. So I decided as soon as the time was right I'd give him some attention, I mean I couldn't have a better excuse, as he appeared to need it. And I did too when he was injury in the game, but all it did was end up hurting me. I wanted to clean up the blood that was staining his moon white fur, but his mask was in the way. I only needed to push it slightly out of the way, but he pushed me out of the way. After all this time I'd have hoped he'd still not be so vain as to worry about me seeing what had happened to his face, to let me in. I just watched him in shock, I was just staring at him and as I came out of my thoughts I saw his glance. A glance that said painfully 'what do you care'. I thought 'That's it, it's me! that's why his so miserable, maybe my having a go, maybe the lack of attention, but why now? Its not like it's never happened before.' I went to look apologetically at Throttle for causing this trouble, but he had a look on his face like when a plan comes together, like when his figured out what Limburger's up to, and he had it whilst gazing intently at Vinnie. I thought that maybe he'd worked it out too, when Modo broke the awkward silence "I m hungry. Hey guys...oh and er you Charlie ma'am, why don't we get something to eat" I tore my gaze from Throttle to look at him, and nodded. We all headed towards their bikes in a choking atmosphere. I got on behind Vinnie and held on a little tighter than usual, but he didn't appear to notice, his bike seemed to be doing the driving for him, and whilst doing so I found myself saying in his ear: "Look Vinnie I m sorry, I didn't mean to upset you its just... I didn't mean to hurt you yesterday or this morning its just..." He broke to a halt in the middle of the road, and took of his helmet as he turned to face me, with a confused look on his face. "What are talking about Charlie girl?" Ahead Modo and Throttle had realised we'd stopped and where coming back... 


End file.
